<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Glass by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029859">Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, Aragorn stood before Galadriel's mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Smooth" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>, and a companion to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029853%22">Smooth as Glass</a>.  You might want to get the handkerchiefs and kleenex here... *not* a happy ending, sorry about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again, Aragorn stood before Galadriel's mirror... and again, the surface was glass-smooth, reflecting only his own face.</p>
<p>"What will I see?"</p>
<p>Galadriel smiled. "A future, your future--I cannot tell.  Perhaps your fate has changed in all these years."</p>
<p>The pool remained smooth this time, unlike the last. The image, too, was unexpected: Boromir, white-faced and eyes permanently half-open, no young man this time, but a man in his prime--frozen there forever by death.</p>
<p>Aragorn recoiled from the pool, and the water broke just as violently, shattering the image into watery shards.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, memory was not so easily cleared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>